the descendant of the magician king
by lonewarrior13
Summary: He is the last of the blood of the magician king, his family had been killed by a mad man in hopes of finding the mythical library. What would happen if he finds the reason for his familys death?. This is a harem, sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own high school dxd or any other media reference that i have used.

Upon the magicians a story has been passed down, there exist a place called the magician king's library. It is a place that exist yet doesn't at the same time. It is place that said to contain all knowledge about magic be it either from the past, present or future. It is the that all magicians wanted to go to but sadly no one knows where it is and the one who had passed down the story of has been long gone, but before that person had died he had left a clue. The key exist is on the descendant of the great king, find that descendant and you will reach the library.

Years upon years many had tried to search for those descendants but those that they had find has no knowledge about the location or the said key. Many years had passed the story has been buried as one of the myths and just a story of a foolish old man.

Marcus abadeer, a magician who had achieve a long life by being reincarnated as devil, he had killed his king after he had gotten what he wanted. He has spent his life searching for the descendant who holds the key to the library.

"Finally after one hundred of years i have found it". He stated with a deranged smile. "All those gruel research has finally paid off".

He had killed many people that is said to be descendants of the magic king then summoned their spirits hoping that it would help him find the key but alas all of them were a waste. This time he is sure that this person holds the key because he is the last descendant of the magician king.

As he gathered his things marcus had not seen a shadow moving behind him, he continued to laugh like a mad man for accomplishing something that no one was able to do. His laughter had stopped the moment he felt something pierce his stomach, his eyes moved downwards and saw a glowing violet blade made out of pure energy.

"Marcus abadeer". He heard someone spoke behind him so he turned his head. His eyes widen when he saw a pair of pure black eyes that has inverted golden stars in the middle.

"Those eyes, you..you are the last descendant of the king, he who holds the key" he was the only one who discovered it and he just discovered it recently. The key was the eyes, it is something that only the magic has and none of his descendants, and now he is staring at those said eyes.

"13 years ago you had killed my family in the search for a library that didn't even existed and now it's time for you to die". He pulled the sword out of marcus before he cut of the head of marcus. Said head rolled on the floor with a horrified expression stuck on its face forever.

The killer moved towards the darkness before vanishing completely and leaving no signs of his presence not evidence that would lead to him.

Suddenly the whole house was engulfed by roaring flames and was immediately turned to ashes. Those researchers were not meant to be found by any one, true or not it would still cause some problems for him if someone finds it.

"I am late!" Sol screamed as he ran towards kuoh academy.

Solomon "sol" Yuhi, a 3rd year student in kuoh academy. He has jet black hair, tanned skin and a pair of brown eyes. He wore the male version of kuoh academy's uniform and black headphones with violet outlines.

He ran passed other people while jumping over some obstacles. Why is he running late? Well he didn't hear the alarm from his phone, because he was running late he wasn't able to fix his hair or eat breakfast.

'I should really buy a proper alarm clock next time'. There it is, the gates of kuoh academy.

As he ran passed the gates sol didn't notice a girl reach out her hand and grab the collar of his uniform until he was already pulled back.

"What the hell!" He shouted as he run his backside, he look up from his sitting position and saw akeno's smiling face.

"Good morning sol-kun". Akeno greeted as she offered him a hand in which he grabbed it and she pulled him up. "Your hair is messy as usual".

Sol blushed as akeno pulled him closer to her to fix his hair. Since sol is shorter than akeno his face is directly on her breast. Many boys are jealous of sol because could get away with that, unknown to many akeno did it on purpose. She knows that sol is not like the others boys in kuoh so that got her interested and started teasing him to test until how long he could hold on to his morals.

"There it's done". She said as she patted his head.

Sol moved away from her and his blush still noticeable. "Th-thank you"

Ah that weak and submissive look of sol really gets her high. Shaking her head akeno handed him a lunch box. "I know you didn't breakfast again and probably weren't able to prepare your lunch so here".

Akeno knows sol for 2 years now and has already memorized his quirks so this things are nothing new.

"You always make food for me, if you're not careful i might get on my knees and ask you to marry me". He said in a whispered tone as he took the lunch box from akeno. His eyes widen when he saw the amused look on her face. "You heard it didn't you?".

"My, sol-kun i didn't knew that i had managed to bewitch you with my cooking" she said with a sly tone. She really didn't expect to hear that from him.

"Just...forget that i said that". He said as he started walking ahead of her.

She really really find it amusing, since when she teases him, sol would never do anything other than blush or sarcastically laugh at her.

To be continued.

Authors note. : to those who had read my other story sorry about it being deleted.

The library only contains knowdlege about magics that were created, being created, or will be created and more. But it won't have information on what's gonna happen in the future.

The eyes doesn't have an ability to those who will be asking, it's just a symbol that he is the descendant of the magician king that has the highest concentration of his/her blood.

Hope you liked it..please read and review and flames are only used for cooking. Suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own high school dxd or any other media reference that has been used to create this story.

Sol sat under a tree on the woods near the baseball field and old school building. This place is shady and there aren't any students here...well except for the occult research club in the old school building.

He opened the lunch box that he got from akeno, just like last week it was the same rice, egg rolls, tempura and chicken teriyaki. He took out his chopsticks from its container and gave thanks. "Thanks for the food".

He started eating, the food that akeno makes are always delicious. The last time that he ate inside the class room or cafeteria he almost lost his food when a horde of wolves (akeno's fan boys) tried to grab his food.

"Hello sol-kun". He heard someone spoke above him. He looked up and was greeted by the sight of akeno and what is under her skirt.

"Black, nice one". He gave her two thumbs up before he went back to eating.

Akeno jumped down from the tree and sat next to him. "I noticed that today you have been acting weird". And by weird she is referring to the fact that he has been acting less shy towards him.

"We have known each other for 2 years akeno, i am starting to get immune to some of the stuff you do". At times he would just act flustered and pretend to stutter just to amuse her...what? They have known each other for a long time so it's his job to support her even if he needs to play as her submissive kohai. "Want some?" He lifted his bento and chopsticks towards her. While a tempura is still hanging on his lips.

Seeing a chance a small devilish smile appear on her lips before she lunged towards sol. She took the shrimp using her mouth, her lips brushed his for a second. "Hmmm taste good". Of course it would taste good after all she made it.

"I hate you". He said while glaring at her but the blush on his cheeks betrayed his looks.

"I love you too". She gave him a kissing motion in which he looked away from him.

"So..what do you need?". He asked seriously.

"Can't i just talk to you like normal friends do?".

"Don't take me for a fool akeno, we've known each other for 2 years despite the teasing and occasional talks we can't be actually called normal friends". He looked at her with a serious face. "After all you made it clear last week that i am only a mage that you made contract with...so tell me what you need or i'll leave".

She could see it, the pain that he hid from her. She was in a bad mood last week after asia had joined the peerage since she has taken issei's attention and the fact that they are living on the same house was like rubbing salt in a open wound.

Sol sighed before he stood up. "It seems that you don't need anything so i'll take my leave".

Before he could take a step akeno spoke. "Let me borrow the book of the dead".

Sol turned around sharply. "How do you know i have that book?".

"I saw you reading it once at first i didn't recognize it but i did some research and found that it was the book of the dead".

He then snarled at her. "And what gave you the idea that i would let you have it?".

"I need to bring my mother back". There was only to ways for a non-god entity to bring someone that has been long dead it was either through the use of the sephiroth graal a sacred gear that is said to be a holy relic and the second one is the book of the dead, the ultimate necromancer book.

"Do you know how dangerous that process is? It would cos-" he didn't finish what he is about to say since akeno interrupted him.

"I don't care" tears started flowing from her eyes. "I..i just want her back".

All his anger vanished away at the vulnerable sight of akeno. He thought about it for a minute before he sighed and summoned the book on his hand.

Akeno was surprised when a book suddenly fell in front of her. Said book has a black leather case and a bulging skull on its cover while said book is wrapped with chains.

"Just drop some of your blood on the skull's open mouth and it would open" he then turned away from her and started walking away. "Make sure you follow every instruction on the book".

Akeno was about to thank him but sol was already gone. She grabbed the book and stood up, she wiped her tears before she ran towards the club house.

Unknown to her sol was still watching her. "There are times that i hate that child of yours".

A slightly transparent woman stood beside him. Said woman look exactly like akeno. "Could you make sure she doesn't kill herself?".

"Tsk i should'nt have talked to you 2 years ago". He had found her always near akeno so he talked to her, he had gotten to know her but hadn't told akeno about her mother's spirit.

A devious smile appeared on her lips. "You know you love me". She stated.

"Woah back up, back up woman you're married".

"My husband is dead for a long time now". She said in a sad tone. She had met him once or his soul to be precise. He had explained how he was betrayed and poisoned.

"Does she know?".

"Nope" she shook her head. "I want to tell her personally".

His eyebrow rose up. "You won't let me stop her?".

"Nope, after all i know that you would do something". She said before she vanished.

"Like mother like daughter". He walked back to the main school building for his classes. "Tsk troublesome women".

Why did he got tangled up with those two women again?.

To be continued.

Authors note : to those who favorited and are following my story, i sincerely thank you.

Sol had met akeno's mother a few months after he had met her.

The story started after a week of asia being reincarnated as a devil.

Hope you people like this chapter. Read amd review please. Suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
